The France Race
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |series=6 |series_no=6.02 |number=136 |sts_episode= |mma_episode= |released=* 7th September 2021 * 13th October 2021 * 1st November 2021 * 20th December 2021 * 17th January 2021 * 24th April 2022 * 12th June 2022 * 18th July 2022 * 26th December 2022 * 6th July 2023 |previous=English Rose's Makeover |next=Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams }} The France Race is the second episode of the sixth series. Plot When Jessicake meets Tyler again, he challenges her to a race. Jessicake accepts, and the two start racing. However, when Jessicake derails due to faulty points, Tyler comes to her rescue. Characters *Jessicake *Tyler *Macy Macaron *Chilly & Milly *The Teacher *Kirstea Locations *France **Macy's Shed **Landes Forest **Saint Lazare Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Joseph May as Tyler *Brianna Knickerbocker as Macy Macaron *Doug Erholtz as Chilly *Genevieve McCarthy as Milly *Teresa Gallagher as the Teacher *Miranda Raison as Kirstea Trivia *This is the first episode of several things: **The first production since Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! to feature Joseph May as part of the voice cast. **The first episode to use the new theme and credits, however, on the DVD Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures, the original version of the Shopkin Roll Call is used. **The first episode narrated by Francesco Facchinetti in Italy. *In the UK after Tyler asks Jessicake to race, both Macy Macaron and Chilly & Milly exclaim, "A race?" In the US, only Macy Macaron says it. *On Season 6 (Digital Download), this episode is paired with Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, while on the Nick Jr. airing, it is paired with Jessicake's Japanese Adventure. *The events of this episode are mentioned by Mystabella in The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress during the song, Sometimes You Make a Friend. Goofs *The position of the hill Jessicake is on when Macy's Shed is seen in the distance does not appear to match France's coastline. Then, the hill cannot be seen from Macy's Shed, once Jessicake is there. *At Macy's Shed, in one scene the Chef Club Shopkins appear to have been moved forward when Tyler arrives but no Shopkin is seen moving them. *Erika Harlacher is credited in the UK credits, despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. Additionally, Miranda Raison is not credited in said dub despite voicing Kirstea. *In the US version, Chilly & Milly do not exclaim "A race?" with Macy Macaron, yet Chilly & Milly's mouths still move. *When Chilly & Milly shout, "Oh my gardener!" their mouths do not match what they are saying. *A ball lands on Chilly & Milly's handrail but every scene after that, the ball is not there. *When Jessicake exits the tunnel, she is shown to have stopped, but in the next shot she is still moving. *Milly complains twice about going fast backwards, even though she is the only part of Jessicake's train actually going forwards. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures *The Complete Series 6 US *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures (Direct-to-Home Video; US) *Season 6 (Digital Download) AUS *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures FRA *Series 6 (Digital Download) CHN *A Japanese Ending Category:Episodes